Porygonal's 2019 Atlantic hurricane season
The 2019 Atlantic hurricane season was a slightly below average Atlantic hurricane season. The season officially began on June 1, 2019, and ended on November 30, 2019. These dates historically describe the period each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin and are adopted by convention. The 2019 season was not only the first season since 2014 to feature no pre-season activity, but also had the latest start to a season since 2009, with Tropical Storm Andrea forming in late July. The strongest storm of the season was Hurricane Fernand, a long-lived, intense hurricane that caused significant damage across the Caribbean. Due to a weak to moderate El Nino event in the Pacific, the season wasn't as active as the three years prior. However, warm sea surface temperatures allowed for a fair amount of activity. In sharp contrast to the past three years, no intense hurricanes struck the United States. In fact, only one tropical cyclone did. Seasonal Summary ImageSize = width:800 height:210 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/07/2019 till:30/11/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:28/07/2019 till:01/08/2019 color:TS text:"Andrea (TS)" from:11/08/2019 till:18/08/2019 color:C1 text:"Barry (C1)" from:23/08/2019 till:26/08/2019 color:TS text:"Chantal (TS)" from:24/08/2019 till:01/09/2019 color:C3 text:"Dorian (C3)" from:27/08/2019 till:28/08/2019 color:TD text:"Five (TD)" from:05/09/2019 till:10/09/2019 color:TS text:"Erin (TS)" from:06/09/2019 till:18/09/2019 color:C4 barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:20/09/2019 till:23/09/2019 color:TS text:"Fernand (C4)" barset:break from:10/09/2019 till:20/09/2019 color:C2 text:"Gabrielle (C2)" from:16/09/2019 till:22/09/2019 color:C1 text:"Humberto (C1)" from:18/09/2019 till:21/09/2019 color:TS barset:break barset:skip barset:skip from:23/09/2019 till:25/09/2019 color:TS text:"Imelda (TS)" from:29/09/2019 till:01/10/2019 color:TS text:"Jerry (TS)" from:30/10/2019 till:03/11/2019 color:C1 text:"Karen (C1)" barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/07/2019 till:31/07/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:31/08/2019 text:August from:01/09/2019 till:30/09/2019 text:September from:01/10/2019 till:31/10/2019 text:October from:01/11/2019 till:30/11/2019 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" For the first time since 2014, no storms formed before the official start of the season on June 1. In fact, June and most of July featured minimal tropical activity. Seasonal activity began in late July, with the formation of Tropical Storm Andrea on July 28. This marked the latest formation of the first named storm in a season since 2009. Andrea briefly threatened Bermuda, but curved away and out to sea. August featured average activity, with the formation of four tropical cyclones. It was much more active than the previous year, however. The first was Hurricane Barry, which was a mostly harmless category 1 hurricane. Tropical Storm Chantal struck Mexico, and Hurricane Dorian was the first major hurricane of the season, while staying away from land. Finally, Tropical Depression Five struck Cuba after forming in the Caribbean. September featured the most activity, with six named storms forming. Activity began with Tropical Storm Erin, and was quickly followed by Hurricane Fernand, the strongest and most destructive storm of the season, making several landfalls across the Caribbean, before becoming the only tropical cyclone of the year to make landfall in the United States. Hurricanes Gabrielle and Humberto followed, neither being very major threats. Afterwards, a non-tropical low pressure area in the far east Atlantic developed into Tropical Storm Imelda, and Jerry formed in the subtropics, closing the month of September. Most of October was inactive, but on October 30, Tropical Storm Karen formed. It went on to become a hurricane in early November before dissipating on the third of that month, ending the season. Overall, the season's activity was reflected with a cumulative accumulated cyclone energy (ACE) rating of 85. ACE is, broadly speaking, a measure of the power of the hurricane multiplied by the length of time it existed, so storms that last a long time, as well as particularly strong hurricanes, have high ACEs. ACE is only calculated for full advisories on tropical systems at or exceeding 34 knots (39 mph, 63 km/h) or tropical storm strength. Subtropical cyclones are excluded from the total. Systems Tropical Storm Andrea On July 24, a broad area of low pressure in the central Atlantic began developing convective activity. After a day or so, it began to be monitored by the National Hurricane Center for potential development. The system nearly developed a closed low on July 26, but an increase in shear broadened the system again. Shear decreased a day later, allowing the system to organize. On July 28, Tropical Depression One formed, marking the latest first tropical cyclone in an Atlantic hurricane season since 2004. Early the next day, it strengthened into Tropical Storm Andrea. Andrea gradually intensified, peaking with winds of 60 mph on July 30. Shortly after peaking, Andrea entered an area of much greater wind shear, causing the system to weaken as it accelerated northeastward. On August 1, Andrea became post-tropical, and the remnants dissipated a couple days later. Despite Andrea's close call with Bermuda, damage was not too bad. The storm caused about $16 million in damage, and one person was killed on the east coast, due to riptides. Hurricane Barry On August 5, a tropical wave moved off the coast of Africa. Due to high wind shear, the wave remained disorganized for several days. A couple days later, the wave entered a lower shear environment, where the system began to condense. The development of a LLCC, and a large burst of convection resulted in the declaration of Tropical Storm Barry on August 11. Barry quickly intensified to an initial peak of 65 mph, as an eye feature developed under the convection. Barry then entered an area of high wind shear, which weakened the storm to a tropical depression. It was then forecast to dissipate as conditions in the subtropical atlantic were forecast to be unfavorable. However, Barry persisted, and exited the area of high shear. It was re-upgraded to a tropical storm soon after, and as it accelerated northeastward on August 17, Barry was upgraded to a hurricane, despite a partially exposed center. Barry peaked soon after, with winds of 80 mph, before transitioning into a post-tropical cyclone the next morning. Tropical Storm Chantal Another tropical wave emerged off the coast of Africa on August 10. Moving through the tropical atlantic with little development, due to its high forward speed, it entered the Caribbean sea, where it was nearly torn apart by shear, but held together. As it entered the western caribbean, conditions became a little more favorable for development. As the system was about to move over the Yucatan Peninsula, it developed a center of circulation and was declared as Tropical Depression Three on August 23. It then made landfall over the Yucatan Peninsula, weakening slightly, but developing a more organized core. On August 25, recon confirmed that the depression had strengthened into Tropical Storm Chantal. Chantal intensified to peak winds of 50 mph before making landfall in Veracruz, Mexico. Chantal was quickly torn apart by the mountains, and was declared a remnant low on August 26. Hurricane Dorian On August 18, a tropical wave emerged off the coast of Africa. Despite otherwise favorable conditions, the storm's forward speed prevented it from developing for several days. About halfway across the Main Development Region, the storm slowed down due to an interaction with a low pressure area, allowing it to develop further. On August 24, Tropical Depression Four formed. Twelve hours later, it intensified into Tropical Storm Dorian. The storm was initially slow to intensify as it interacted with dry air associated with the Saharan Air Layer, and it remained a tropical storm for about four days. On August 29, based on recon estimates, Dorian was upgraded to a hurricane when a banding eye was located. Dorian gradually intensified as it began curving northeastward, briefly attaining major hurricane strength late on August 30. Shortly after peak, Dorian began interacting with a trough, causing the storm to accelerate away from land, and it entered colder waters, causing it to weaken. Dorian became post-tropical on September 1. Tropical Depression Five During the latter half of August, a disorganized tropical wave entered the Caribbean sea. When computer models first developed the storm, they showed a strong storm hitting Cuba. The GFS in particular stated that a Category 3 hurricane would strike Cuba. Based on this, the NHC began monitoring the area for development. Due to the wave's large size, it was slower to form than most models anticipated. A broad surface circulation was found on August 26, but was deemed insufficient evidence for a TC. The following day, the circulation became better-defined, and the system was upgraded to Tropical Depression Five. Five was forecast to become a strong tropical storm before landfall, but an unexpected increase in vertical wind shear caused the system to remain below Tropical Storm strength. Five made landfall in Parque Nacional Ciénaga de Zapata, Cuba, with no change in strength. The high mountains of Cuba quickly tore the storm apart, and it degenerated into a remnant low about six hours after landfall. The remnants of TD Five brought heavy rain to the Bahamas and Florida. Tropical Storm Erin On August 31, a tropical wave emerged off the coast of Africa. No notable development occurred until early September, when sporadic bursts of convection began occurring. Due to somewhat favorable conditions, the system gradually developed into Tropical Depression Six on September 5. Late the following day, it was upgraded to Tropical Storm Erin. Erin had about two days to intensify before it entered an area of high shear. It was initially forecast to reach minimal hurricane strength, but the storm struggled to organize and intensify due to its small size. Erin peaked on September 8, with winds of 60 mph. It then entered the area of high shear, and began to quickly weaken. Erin transitioned into a remnant low on September 10, while located north of the Bahamas. Hurricane Fernand On September 3, a Tropical wave emerged into the Atlantic. Due to an overall conducive environment for strengthening, it developed only three days later, as Tropical Depression Seven. A short while later, it intensified into Tropical Storm Fernand. Shortly after being named, the storm briefly battled dry air, halting the intensification briefly. However, it resumed intensification on September 8. On September 9, Fernand began to rapidly intensify, due to SSTs of 29-30C and low vertical wind shear. Fernand became a hurricane on September 9. and became a major hurricane the following morning. That night, Fernand attained Category 4 strength about halfway between Africa and the Lesser Antilles, becoming the first major hurricane in the Main Development Region since Hurricane Maria. A large eye cleared as intensification continued, and Fernand reached peak intensity on September 12, with winds of 145 mph, and a minimum pressure of 936 millibars. It maintained this strength for eighteen hours before an eyewall replacement cycle began, weakening the storm. But the storm was now accelerating towards the Lesser Antilles, although it had weakened, Fernand raked the Virgin Islands as a Category 3 storm, before making landfall in Humacao, Puerto Rico with winds of 120 mph. Fernand lost a bit of strength as it crossed Puerto Rico, before entering the Caribbean sea, where it turned north and made another landfall in Palmar de Ocoa, Dominican Republic. The weakening storm passed over Haiti, causing torrential rain and mudslides. Now a large, messy tropical storm, Fernand approached its final caribbean destination. Fernand struck Cuba twice, first in the mountainous Parque Nacional de Turquino, and secondly, in the town of Santa Cruz Del Sur. The interaction with the mainland of Cuba disrupted Fernand's circulation, causing it to weaken to a remnant low on September 18. The remnants fueled heavy rain across the Bahamas, before the circulation began to re-develop, due to low wind shear. On September 20, Fernand re-developed into a Tropical Storm, and began moving erratically due to a lack of steering flow. The storm moved eastward and southeast, before it was pushed westward by a developing low pressure area. The storm reached a secondary peak of 50 mph, before making landfall in Isle of Palms, South Carolina, as a 45 mph tropical storm on September 23. Fernand quickly completed a post-tropical transition shortly after landfall, and aided in the development of an anomalous nor'easter like system at the end of September. Hurricane Gabrielle On September 5, a tropical wave emerged off the coast of Africa. It slowly moved northwestward, and developed into Tropical Depression Eight on September 10. Later that day, it intensified into a tropical storm. The storm moved slowly, failing to intensify despite warm waters and low shear, mainly due to high amounts of saharan air. Gabrielle struggled to organize for several days until it entered a somewhat moist environment on September 14, and it quickly intensified into a hurricane. As Gabrielle executed an unusual Southeast motion due to a lack of steering currents, it intensified further to Category 2 strength and was then forecast to become a major hurricane. However, Gabrielle re-entered the region of dry air, resulting in a disruption of the storm's structure. Gabrielle fought the dry air, maintaining category 1 hurricane strength for several days. With time, Gabrielle turned northwards and began to accelerate, and was declared a post-tropical cyclone on September 20, while it still had hurricane-force winds. Hurricane Humberto On September 9, another tropical wave emerged off the African coast. No significant organization occurred until September 15, when the storm entered an area of somewhat favorable conditions. The wave developed into Tropical Depression Nine on September 16. It was upgraded to Tropical Storm Humberto a short while later, despite a partially exposed center. Humberto gradually intensified, as conditions remained fairly consistent. On September 19, Humberto formed an eye, and became a hurricane that evening. Humberto was a small storm, and many feared it would rapidly intensify, but Humberto only intensified slightly, peaking with winds of 85 mph. After peak, Humberto's eye dissipated under the convection, and it entered an area of increased wind shear. Humberto passed through the Leeward Islands as a weakening tropical storm, and was declared a remnant low south of Puerto Rico on September 22. The remnants later dropped rain in the Dominican Republic. Tropical Storm Imelda On September 14, a non-tropical area of low pressure formed in close proximity to the Canary Islands. It dropped heavy amounts of rain there, most of it in Gran Canaria. As it moved west, conditions began to favor development of a tropical cyclone, and a broad circulation formed. On September 18, Subtropical Depression Ten formed. The following day, it intensified into Tropical Storm Imelda. Imelda failed to intensify past minimal tropical storm strength before dissipating on September 20. However, the remnants persisted, and it re-developed on September 22. On September 24, Imelda transitioned into a tropical storm as it developed curved convection. Imelda peaked that day, with winds of 45 mph. It then accelerated northeast into cooler waters, becoming extratropical on September 25. Tropical Storm Jerry Jerry's exact origin is unknown, but it likely originated from a non-tropical area of low pressure that merged with a tropical wave on September 25. The area of low pressure moved almost due west, and on September 29, it developed into Tropical Depression Eleven. The following day, it intensified into Tropical Storm Jerry. Jerry was on borrowed time for most of its life, due to an area of wind shear just east of the storm. As it curved around an area of high pressure, Jerry peaked late on September 30, with winds of 50 mph. Afterwards, Jerry began to interact with the area of wind shear, rapidly weakening the storm. Jerry was sheared into a remnant low on October 1. Hurricane Karen A weak tropical wave was first detected over the central tropical Atlantic on October 24. It moved slowly, only developing sporadic convection due to high wind shear. However, the wave persisted against most model forecasts, and entered an area of lower wind shear. it developed a broad area of circulation and was monitored for development. On October 30, Subtropical Storm Twelve formed, but it was not initially declared until it transitioned into a Tropical Storm the following morning, and was named Karen. Karen accelerated eastward, slowly strengthening. Later on, Karen developed an eye, and intensified into a hurricane on November 1. Karen peaked the next day, with winds of 85 mph. Shortly after peak, Karen crossed a sharp sea surface temperature gradient, and began weakening. Karen was declared a post-tropical cyclone on November 3, and was completely dissipated by November 7. Season Effects Storm Names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2019. Retired names, if any, were announced by the World Meteorological Organization in the spring of 2020. The names not retired from this list were used again in the 2025 season. This is the same list used in the 2013 season, with the exception of the name Imelda, which replaced Ingrid. The name Imelda was used for the first time this year. Retirement On March 19, 2020, at the annual session of the RA IV Hurricane Committee, the name Fernand was retired, due its widespread and catastrophic impacts in the Caribbean. The name Flynn was selected to replace it for the 2025 season. Category:Below Average Category:El Nino years Category:VileMaster Category:2019 Atlantic hurricane season Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Porygonal's 2019 Atlantic hurricane season